


Super-Liked

by cyianodiy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyianodiy/pseuds/cyianodiy
Summary: Honestly just a fluffy jeanmarco but they're not actually dating they just live in each other's homes and spend their weekends together. There's no plot just fluff.





	Super-Liked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaeger_soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeger_soul/gifts).



> Happy Birthday! Thanks for getting me back into writing:3

The sun went down as Jean walked into a busy bar, Marco following close behind him. Jean was hoping to get his friend wasted. A drunk Marco was a fun Marco that loved to go to clubs and flirt with random strangers. They both laughed and scrolled through their dating apps making comments on the random strangers they found. 

“Hey look I finally found you!” There was a large chuckle and Marco showed his screen to Jean. The generic dog selfie and peace sign made Jean blush, he didn’t think it looked too bad but seeing the other side of his profile made him realize it wasn’t too proper. 

“So are you going to swipe right?” Jean asked looking towards the bartender so they can get a couple of round of shots. They arrive in record time and Jean hands a shot to Marco picking one for his own. The shots go down each guy smiling to hide the burn in the back of his throat.

“Aha you flinched, take another!” 

“I didn’t flinch, you did!”

“Suuure, more shots?” Marco asks pushing another shot glass towards Jean. He’s grinning, phone on the table still up for Jean's profile before it clicks shut. There are a couple more rounds before both males wobble when they stand heading out the door and down the block. There’s a pounding of music at a nearby nightclub.

“Jean let’s dance?” Marco’s dragging them into the building. They show ID and Marco’s pulling Jean onto the dancefloor before there’s much chance to think. He’s swaying to the music mouthing the words and Jean doesn’t think he could look more beautiful. They stay there for what feels like days before both males are ready to head home at the strike of the clock. Jean supporting the taller male, walking them to the uber that waited outside. The smell of booze and sweat coming off both males as they messily climb into the car.

"Help me help you and get in the car, Marco," Jean tries, pushing his friend in. Marco stumbles and finally gets inside; his head flopping onto Jean's shoulder as the other male follows in. Jean reaches over Marco grabbing his seatbelt and clicking him in, repeating the process for himself. The trip to their apartments is quiet save for the music playing. Marco's breath is calm as he naps on Jean’s shoulder. The comfortable silence between the riders in the car has Jean pulling out his phone to spend time swiping randomly on the people popping up on his app. He gets a couple of matches but leaves them as he’s looking for Marco in the mix of all of the guys. 

“Shit!” The phone falls from Jean’s grasp as the driver hits a bump and apologizes before pulling into their apartment complex. Jean lets out a breath and bends down to pick up his phone, Marco sliding off his shoulder and falling to the side. There’s a lot of fumbling before Marco folds himself over his lap to lay his head on the back of the headrest. It takes a second for everything to calm down before Jean can trust himself to take off his seatbelt and get out of the car. 

“Marco take your seatbelt off,” Jean’s shaking Marco’s shoulder, his other arm grabbing onto the edge of the car to keep his balance. They definitely drank too much, he muses as Marco whines and shakes his head. “Come on our driver has other people to pick up.” It’s probably true, given then hour but Jean doesn’t really know if it is as he pushes Marco back so he’s no longer leaning over on the headrest. More whines and a couple of swear words later as Marco trips stepping out of the car. Jean thanks the driver making sure to open his app and give him a tip for being patient.

When they make it up the steps and into the building that houses both of their apartments, a groggy Jean curses, patting his pockets, looking for his wallet. They're in front of Marco’s door first as he’s currently laying his head on the door barely holding himself up as he nods off once more. It’s a miracle he hasn’t fallen over with the way his legs wobble.

"Marco, move over!" Jean snaps, he’s patting his pockets looking for his keys. It takes a moment for him to remember he’s supposed to be looking for Marco’s keys. 

“Hey where are your- Shit,” Marco’s just about slid onto the floor his back leaning against the wall. "Marco you’re not really that drunk are you?" Jean asks patting Marco’s pockets for keys while he holds him up. Jean can’t feel them and wonders if they fell out in the car when he fell forward. With a sigh, Jean pulls out his own keys and tugs Marco into his house laying him on the long twin bed. It’s pushed up against the wall the rest of the space in the room full of equipment he needs to film. Jean’s sitting on the corner of the bed, his back resting on the wall as he takes a couple of minutes to relax. 

 

The light is too bright and everything is too hot, too close, when Marco opens his eyes. The bed isn’t soft enough to be his and he can feel someone else’s breathing down his back before he decides to try and open them. It’s minutes of silence and listening to the cars driving by and the noise that comes from being in an apartment with thin walls and loud neighbours. Marco squeezes his eyes shut hoping to sleep some more and ignore the pouding in his head, but he isn’t used to sleeping so close next to someone and doesn’t remember the trip back to wherever he is. 

At first it’s a peak, staring at a white wall wondering if he’s actually awake not dreaming. Then it’s eyes wide open, hand coming up to cover the too bright lights that seem to be coming in from a window with open curtains. Last Marco’s wiggling out free, someone’s arms wrapped around his waist, the weight of someone else’s torso on his back while he tries to get free. 

It seems impossible to move but Marco manages to release himself from the strangers grip to see his face. He’s sitting up and laughs noticing that Jean is inches away from falling off the twin bed they’re both cramped into. It hurts and he shuts up enjoying the silence and plotting his next moves to get off the bed without waking up his friend. Everything is uncomfortable and his jeans feel hot and heavy when he makes it over Jean and stands over the other smiling at his triumph. 

“Free at last,” Marco chuckles making his way to the drawers that held a collection of clothes he always seems to be leaving at Jean’s house. He grabs sweats and an old t-shirt, finding a folded towel in the closet before walking into the bathroom and starting the water for a shower. Opening the medicine cabinet he grabs a couple of painkillers and takes them drinking some water from the sink before stripping down and getting into the warm water.

Everything is sore and Marco has to stop himself from sitting in the bathtub and letting the water run until is cold. Instead he grabs some soap and begins to lather his hands reaching for the colorful washcloth he bought at the dollar store last time he needed to shower and was locked out of his own apartment. It’s a fast shower and once dry he’s tugging up sweat pants and looking for his toothbrush to clean the taste in his mouth. 

Walking into the bedroom, he grabs his phone and keys from the counter getting ready to head back to his own apartment to start the day. Marco stops, see’s the empty spot where he was sleeping and can’t help but want to go back to it. It’s a weekend and with nothing to do after all. Crawling over Jean, Marco finds his way into the spot between the wall and Jean for a nap. There’s a light groan from Jean and he scoots closer to Marco. It’s still once again, quiet taps and swipes being heard as Marco clears out his notifications. He opens his previous app, looks at the dog face filter, peace sign and ridiculously short bio, swipes right and get’s the short animation the follows. 

It’s a match!


End file.
